


America

by Aemtha



Series: Soulmate AU [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Soulmate au!, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9915239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aemtha/pseuds/Aemtha
Summary: ~ ~ Soulmate! AU where the first thing they say is written on your wrist ~ ~





	

  
  
  


_'Fear the pink!'_  
  
  


Alfred would always glance to his wrist whenever he sees his friends and their soulmates... Well... Some of his friends..  
  
  


There would also be times when his step brothers would just stare at his wrist too. "I swear, if your soulmate is one of those Barbie type, I'm going to disown you." Arthur grumbles the same phrase over and over again. Alfred doesn't mind though because if his soulmate is a Barbie type, half of his soul or not that may or may not hurt him/her physically/emotionally/mentally, he's going to kill himself.  
  
  


**'Would my mate be a male or female?'**  
  
  
  


Alfred asked himself, seeing Feliciano and Ludwig, Matthew and Gilbert, Elizaveta and Rodrich, Antonio and Lovino. Most of his friends are mated to the same sex. So he wonders at times if he would too. Though he doesn't mind, in this world that soulmates is the only love you'll get other than your family.  
  
  


But even though he may be worried about the whole soulmate thing, he wouldn't let himself down. He's still the usual obnoxious American his friends would be annoyed at yet would miss if he goes out of character.  
  
  


He was sitting on his couch, listening to movies from the tv while scrolling on his phone AND eating a burger. When he slightly hears something overly dramatic from the movie, Alfred would change it to another channel. He's okay with the romance department, he just does not favor the overly sweet chick flicks.  
  
  


Since he was on his phone, a part of a text message popped up from the upper part of the screen. He immediately tapped the popup and the phone directed to his messages.  
  
  


Matthias : **yo Alf! You still up for that dance revo right!?**  
  
  


Alfred left his burger hanging in his mouth and used both hands to type a reply quickly.  
  
  


Alfred : **who's our opponent now?**  
  
  


Matthias : **Matthew and Gilbert**  
  
  


The blond groaned, but a small smile came through. His brother and his brother's mate/ his best friend were always in a tie with him and Matthias.  
  
  


Alfred : **see ya dude!**  
  
  


~~~  
  
  


"We may always be at a tie, bro. But let's see how we can tie now!" Alfred smirked towards Matthew.  
  
  


"I was always the one who breaks it." Matthew smiled innocently at his brother. Taking hold of the 'gun' of the game simulator.  
  
  


"You inspire my inner serial killer." He quickly took the other gun and loaded it. An intense glare connected with electricity was the bridge between cool calm violet to intense fierce blue. He didn't notice the figures passing by them, he didn't see anything else but his brother who he wanted to beat.  
  
  


"Reload!" Both brothers shouted as they moved to the game and started aiming and shooting at zombies.  
  
  


"MWAHAHAHA." Alfred laughed quite evilly in the middle of the game, ironically since he always say he's the 'hero'.  
  
  


"Fear the pink!! Fear the pink!! Power to the pretties!"  
  
  


The blond who had the upper hand of the game suddenly froze. Letting Matthew win the round.  
  
  


"BLESSED HOLY FIRE FOR EVERYONE. ALL SHALL BE PURGED. HALLELUJAH PRAISE THE PRETTY PINK."  
  
  


Alfred slowly put down the gun and headed for the one who he could have sworn be the one who uttered those words.  
  
  


A girl jumped up from her seat and did a few fist pumps in the air. Her hair waving around and her smile shining through. She gave a smirk to her opponent/best friend before flicking him in the forehead. "Don't underestimate princesses wearing poofy frilly dresses."  
  
  


Alfred stood a few feet away from her. Not really sure how to start this.. Arthur and Matthew would always say that when you meet your other half, you'll just instantly click. But he's not sure what kind of click that was.  
  
  


He dryly gulped as (e/c) eyes glanced to his direction. "Uh... Hi?" Alfred mentally facepalmed.  
  
  


The girl tilted her head which Alfred found quite adorable, a big grin now on her face. "Yo!"  
  
  


He didn't know what to do. He was so ready to rant on to Arthur and Matthew that not all could practically click to the people who they are meant to live the rest of their lives with. So the only thing he could do was extend his left arm towards her.  
  
  


(E/c) looked down and her grin now turning to a sweet smile. "You don't look like you're going to kill me.. Right?" She extended hers and showed him his phrase.  
  
  


_'You inspire my inner serial killer.'_  
  
  


"Everyone who read it usually freak out and are actually concerned for me... But we can't help it if we have a competitive side." Unlike Alfred, the woman was slightly prepared since she heard the loud male shout the phrase while she passed by to the arcade system. "It's nice to finally meet you... I'm (Y/n)." (Y/n) held his left hand with both of hers, even if she did, his hand was still larger than hers.  
  
  


_Poor Alfred..._  
  
  


He was left flabbergasted, only to be saved by his one and only brother. Matthew placed a hand on Alfred's shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze before facing the (h/c) female. "Please forgive him, he looks like he wanted a mate all his life, but he's still unsure what to do next after finding his soulmate."  
  
  


"In a confusing society we live in? It's fine." (Y/n) waved a hand. "A name would be nice though."  
  
  


"Alfred. My name's Alfred." Alfred spoke.  
  
  


"Alfred?.. Hmm..." The poor man hid in the disappointment at how his soulmate sounded, like she was hesitant about something. His brother saw right through him and gave another squeeze, a little harder though.  
  
  


"It's cute." (Y/n) suddenly said. A few seconds later, her eyes widened and she covered her mouth, a slight blush coming up to her cheeks.  
  
  


Alfred couldn't help but chuckle at how cute his soulmate is.  
  
  


_His soulmate..._  
  
  


Finally... He found his one true love.... He found the only person who he can own... He found the girl who he can say 'mine' and 'I love you' to only... He found the one who he can always think of.. He found his love who can be his inspiration.  
  
  


"Woah!! Hello Frau!!"  
  
  


"I see Alfie found his lovie."  
  
  


Ah yes... He totally forgot his friends.  
  
  


Alfred watched as (Y/n), Matthew, Gilbert and Matthias conversed. Not really focusing on what their conversation is. His focus was only on his (Y/n).  
  
  


_Her eyes that shone whenever she laughed or smiled_  
  
  


_Her hair that sways elegantly when she moves_  
  
  


_Her lips that could form cute expressions that matches her whole countenance_  
  
  


_Her cheeks that can form cute colors that could help her show some emotion_  
  
  


_Her small structure itself... How he could protect her with his large one._  
  
  


_Her hands that held his earlier, how it was small and it was like they were meant to hold hands._  
  
  


A shake of head made him lose the track of his thoughts. He must have sound cheesy when people could hear his thoughts.  
  
  


"Oh shit!" Everyone turned to Matthias as he typed on his phone with lightning fingers. "It's already 7! Lukas is going to kill me... Bye guys. Nice to meet you (Y/n)."  
  
  


"As do you Matthias!" (Y/n) smiled back with a wave to the sprinting Dane.  
  
  


"We have to go too, Gil." Matthew reminded the albino.  
  
  


"Oh right!" Gilbert nodded. "You're awesome, (Y/n). I would really like to have more awesome moments with you." He smacked the (h/c) on the back which he grinned wider when she was able to shift her balance and smiled back.  
  
  


"Thanks Gilbert. I wouldn't mind at all to create awesome moments with you.. Bye Matthew." She waved a good bye to the two.  
  
  


"Pass by our apartment, you're certainly welcome to have breakfast with us." Matthew said.  
  
  


"I'll take note of that. It's convenient since your apartment's just a few blocks away from my workplace... So whenever I'm late, I'll try to pass by!"  
  
  


Matthew nodded and then walked by Alfred, pausing beside him. "She looks fragile, you know what to do brother. Don't hold back your personality and attitude. She also looks like she doesn't like people who hides." They both gave a short nod and left Alfred with his soulmate.  
  
  


Blue eyes read the time on the watch strapped around his right wrist. 7:23 blinked in black, but blinked light blue when the lights were on.  
  
  


"You up for McDonalds?" He casually asked with a hand extended towards her.  
  
  


"Food. Food is good." (Y/n) simply placed her hand on top of his and let him drag her out of the arcade.  
  
  


~~~  
  
  


"You bought quite a lot."  
  
  


"It's not a lot compared to you." (Y/n) nonchalantly replied as they put down their trays on a booth farther from anyone.  
  
  


One tray had piles of burgers and a large coke. The other had two burgers, a salad, chicken, fries, coke and a sundae.  
  
  


Alfred contemplated for a while, debating if it would hurt (Y/n)'s feelings if he continued saying his opinions. "Well.. Compared to other women, they keep their diet a low." He said slowly, but surely as he sat down.  
  
  


"There are times I would be like that, but that would be close to never because my only reason why I eat a lot and eventually losing the weight is stress. Not that I'm always in stress, it's just that my body needs energy to fully function with stress." (Y/n) babbled, shoving fries at times. "As they said, the force will guide you wherever you need to go... In a difficult way of course... But the force is kind enough to me because I'm hungry, and the force is drifting me to this path. The golden path to McDonalds... Throughout my college life, McDonalds was my savior because I tend to sleep late and tend to get lazy to actually make myself a proper meal."  
  
  


The blond gulped as his fingers twitched. In a flash, he leaned forward the table, both his hands held the palm of her right hand that held a few fries in between her index and thumb. Cerulean blue eyes staring with such solid emotions, love, adoration, peace and such. (Y/n) froze at the position they held. (Adj) (e/c) staring back with only one feeling, confusion.  
  
  


"I finally found you." Alfred pressed his lips against her knuckles.  
  
  


A soft blush lit on her cheeks, a small sigh released from the slightly parted lips. A sweet smile spreading her lips once again, the only smile she knew that she can only give to her Alfred. She moved her fingers, moving the fries she held closer to his mouth. He opened his mouth and took it with delight. (Y/n) quickly wiped her fingers with a tissues before pressing both palms against both his cheeks. She leaned closer from her side of the table and gave a quick peck to Alfred's lips.  
  
  


He didn't like that, he didn't like it at all. So he gently cupped (Y/n)'s chin with his hand and pulled her again, for a real kiss.  
  
  


_Fries... He tasted like fries._  
  
  


_Chocolate... She tasted like chocolate._  
  
  


When they parted, they both held the same fiery red of a blush. "I can.. call you mine... Right?" Alfred asked.  
  
  


"I'm all yours." (Y/n) giggled. "My hero."  
  
  
  
  
  


((A/N: hey guys!! So since this book is oneshot stories, you guys can request! I'm actually excited if you guys do request... And if you're going to request, please tell me what country and how the soulmate is to be known with a small description about the soulmate setting (e.g. : the timer, the tattoo, the first words, etc). Now that I've scrolled around my works, I'm just taking a break because of my annoying writers block. Soo!!! Don't be shy to request!))


End file.
